Resident Evil: Outbreak Archives
by BringTheRaine
Summary: A collection of diary entries found from the wreckage of Raccoon, depicting the citizens' visions of the deadly outbreak that spread throughout the city.
1. Entry 1

August 3, 1998

Today was a hectic day. It seemed that everyone in the city came to the bar to drown away their sorrows. William never even showed up, the bastard. I am always counting on him and he always leaves me high and dry. Maybe it's a lesson I need to learn..

Anyhow, I pulled a double today. Mitch was home sick so I had to tend the whole bar by myself. I am not complaining, because the money was great. I made well over $600 in tips tonight alone.

The usual crowd poured in about eight o'clock. It was a group of four men, loud and cantankerous in taste. I sat behind the counter, wiping it down when they waltzed in. They sat right up front and demanded I make them Screwdrivers and to "keep 'em comin". I smirked a bit and shot back at them.

I told them, "It seems you've already had your fill tonight fellas, and it's not even last call yet." The men didn't seem to take the joke too well and began to become obnoxious. They yelled and demanded I give them what they want, and began to slam their fists down on the counter in front of me.

As they broke a bottle and aimed it for my head, I reached under the counter for my Beretta. Thank God I kept that spare gunpowder and box of rounds so close. Here lately, you never know what will happen.

Just when I thought I was going to have to go all "Rambo" in Jack's Bar, this woman stood out from the crowd in the back. She walked up to the counter and spun one of the men around. It was kinda sexy now that I think about it.

I mean, I am a man who likes the feminine ladies. You know, the ones with dark hair, dark eyes, little to nothing upstairs, and curves that would throw a Volvo off the road. But she was completely different.

She had the dark hair, but her eyes were blue and she stood stout, like a man. She was wearing this black miniskirt with a matching halter top. But the weird thing is, she was masculine. It looked like she had been working out for years.

She spoke in a low, strict tone.

She said to the big guy, the one wearing the biker jacket and boots, "Look, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave now and this way, the bartender here won't have to worry about the cleanup."

It kind of weirded me out. The more she talked, trying to be intimidating, it only made her more sexy.

The guy stood up, smiling and laughing at the woman. "Some dame you are. You think you got the balls to be pushin us around? I'd like to see you try it."

The young woman didn't like it all that much. Her face turned into this smirkish grin, and it was then that I knew she looked familiar. She was that girl mentioned in the news, the one who used to be a member of that special police force. She got suspended because of the accusations she made against that pharmaceutical company. Too bad. It seems she was just drowning her sorrows as well.

It was then, out of nowhere that she looked away, smiled, and then brought a knee right up between the legs of the big man. He dropped the bottle and keeled over, falling to the floor. The bar went silent. She turned to the other guys and smirked.

"You guys want a dose too? Or will you take my advice and beat it," she asked them.

Like scared children, they picked up their fallen comrade and scuttled to the door, leaving abruptly. The woman proceeded to look up at me, still with the smirk on her face.

"Well, at least the trash has been cleaned up for now. I think I'll have a martini, please."

I was in shock. Just like that she had wiped the place clean. The bar went back to its usual dull roar. I snapped out of my trance and poured the lady a martini.

"It's on the house, little lady," I ushered.

She took the drink, smiled, and walked right back to her seat in the back of the bar.

You know, sometimes I hate my job. I hate being around all these people, I sometimes hate living in this town, and I hate dealing with other people's bullshit. But the one thing that makes it bearable is the fact that there never seems to be a dull moment in this place.

I think I'll go to work tomorrow with a smile. And I don't give a shit if William shows up or not. Something tells me that it will be an interesting day.

After all, there is hardly ever a dull moment in Raccoon.


	2. Entry 2

August 5, 1998

I don't think I can stand it anymore. It seems like all I do is work these long hours, and I am practically fucking living at the station. I get up for work, pick up my coffee, run by Grill 13 for a ham and egg melt, and then get to work on these files.

The station is looking rather unkempt too. The filing room in the east wing past the office is horrible. Some of the drawers don't even open, and others you practically have to pick the lock to get into. I try and keep the place clean, but it seems that it's getting worse.

And being a female cop makes things even worse. After all the shit I go through on a daily basis, the guys' whistles make it almost unbearable. I know they only mean to play, but damn, I have work to do.

The whole station has been in a uproar after the Arklay Mountains incident. All of the paperwork regarding the occurrence was almost instantly moved to Chief Irons' room. I don't get why though, he has been with the mayor's daughter it seems like everyday. He's never here.

They told us to be hush-hush about it all, but there's so much confusion that none of us knows what to do. The S.T.A.R.S. room upstairs is like a gravesite now. None of the S.T.A.R.S. members have even been here for about a month now.

That skinny chick, Valentine I think was her name, was suspended. Redfield just up and split, and he took Chambers with him. Burton seems to be the only one that goes up there, and it's been two weeks since we saw him.

The captain hasn't returned either. It's weird when you think about it. I mean, it's like they all disappeared. Valentine was the only one suspended due to her accusations against the force and the Chief himself. Everyone else just... left.

Funny though, I went up there to locate some paperwork on a new special forces handgun that Burton was working on when a call came through on Redfield's line. It was some chick, Claire was her name I think. She was saying how she wanted him to know she was coming to town for a visit. I told her I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Redfield, and she seemed a bit perturbed. I kept all the details to myself though, and gve a promise that I would tell him A.S.A.P.

All of the officers here are on edge. The Chief hasn't been himself lately, there's talk of some kind of layoff, and a bunch of other shit is on the table.

We're not even allowed to go into the jail through the parking lot anymore. We have to hold any suspects in the holding cells in the rear wing for now. Chief has the whole area blocked off. Something about business we're supposed to keep our noses out of.

I gotta say, being a cop isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Dealing with the Chief is difficult in itself, and when everyone is freaking out around you, it kinda makes you lose sense of yourself.

Hell, I haven't even been booking lately. Last night some guy came in looking sick. He is some reporter from the newspaper. If you ask me, I say he's an ass. All uptight in his ways. Says he has the scoop on what's really goin on.

Funny, in a weird way I kinda believe him. Somethin weird's goin on around here. I can smell it in the night air. 


	3. Entry 3

August 25, 1998

I can't say I hate what I do. Especially after all those grisly murders up in the mountains. You know, everyone is talking about that lately. All those hikers gone missing really scared the shit outta people here. Sales have most definitely went up. It's like everyone thinks that a gun'll help.

It's not just the gun, it's the mindset behind it. See, the thing I don't get is the fact that crime is down, but these incidents have gotten people in a stir. I can't say I blame 'em to be honest.

I haven't even been doing much now that I think about it. I haven't seen my son in days. I mean, Rusty is an adult now and he's out doing his own things, but he has been gone for three days straight. I am kinda worried.

I dunno, he might just not wanna hang with his ole man anymore. All I do is come to the gun shop and work my ass off. I don't get much recognition. I got a new nametag, says "Larry W. Bennett, Store Manager" right on there. John has really stepped up. Heh.

I guess the air is just gettin to everyone's head nowadays. Scarin the shit outta everyone. Everytime someone comes in here to Kendo, they are lookin for the one item to protect 'em from the unknown.

But what I wanna know is how we protect ourselves from the unknown. With everyone runnin around crazy now it's kinda tough. John hasn't even been to the store in days. I can't complain too much 'cause my hours have went up, and God knows, I need the money.

This shop has made it through two generations in John Kendo's family. Hell, it'll probably be around forever. It'd take an apocalypse to wipe this place out. Heh.

I just hope that things get back to normal soon. I hope Rusty comes home and sees me. After all, it's my birthday. Maybe we'll hang out like we used to and watch a good movie.

I hear there's a new zombie flick at the theater. It's be nice to escape for a while. You know, get into that fictional world where none of this is real anymore. 


	4. Entry 4

August 30, 2008

This name tag doesn't mean shit. All it does is classify me. "William K. Pray". You'd think that I would be someone here. After all, I have given 10 years of my life to this company. I work my nine-to-five everyday. I come in and work my ass off, and this is what happens.

They have us on lock down. The higher-ups don't want us risking our necks on the outside. Ever since the Spencer Estate incident they've all been running like chickens with their fucking heads off.

They act like it was our fault. They lock down part of the labs, force us to stay down here without seeing our families, and worst of all we have to eat the disgusting cafeteria food here. This is bullshit.

I feel like all I do is sit at my desk, crunching numbers all day. I didn't take six years of college to push Umbrella's paperwork. Ever since Billy and I worked on that 'potential cure' the bigwigs have been talking about they push me on desk duty.

"It's too much of a flight risk" they say. We keep our wallets full while they wanna lock us away. All I know is that it hasn't been the same, and it is pissing me off.

Billy hasn't even been the same. He is always meeting with this dude who walks in like he owns the place, looking like some Grease reject. With his hair slicked back and 'cool' shades. Asshole.

Billy stepped up to take all the credit. It was his name on this project. Now I am writing all the reports and being the desk bitch. Sometimes Umbrella really knows how to screw you around.

Things will be different one day. I just need to keep a good head on my shoulders. This will all be over soon. Soon enough this whole thing will blow over and it will be back to normal.

I can go back to researching anti-aging cream and medications to slow the white cell loss from AIDs. This is the kind of stuff that will change the world. Not this... reanimation vaccine as Billy calls it. The 'new generation' he says. His precious G-Serum.


	5. Entry 5

Thanks to ~Divine Arion~ for all of the wonderful reviews! I promise, you won't be disappointed. Thanks for reading!

September 1, 1998

Today was such a bad day. In third period Jimmy kept throwing paper balls at me. I told Mrs. Ellnor, but all she did was write him up for detention. Detention doesn't teach us anything. All it does is take up our time, and gives us even more time to think of other things to do to students.

Then when we went to lunch, Cassandra didn't even show up. She's probably still mad at me. In a way I can understand why, but I mean, I thought we were friends. After all, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I had to tell her the truth. It's all Brian's fault.

Anyway, when I got home Mom was cooking dinner, and she told me that Dad would not be home till late. Again. I came upstairs to finish my homework, and get my entry done for today.

Dad has been working late every night. I know it is his job, but it's like all he does now is stay at the station. Every night that he does come home he seems so stressed and upset.

Mom asks him why he decides to beat himself tired with all this work and he gives the same answer: "I'm a Branagh honey, and we do what's necessary to get the job done."

I hear him and Mom talk about how he is tired of filing paperwork and feeling like he is being bossed around. He says that he hasn't been on the streets for two weeks and it feels like he is the janitor of the station; moving boxes getting rid of paperwork and such.

The only thing that really gets to me is the name of this place he keeps mentioning. He calls it the 'Spencer House'. He's talking about some big house that was on the news. Apparently the house had some kind of gas explosion and it wiped the whole place out of the water. Dad keeps saying he feels like there was much more to the story and his boss is being a baby about it all.

I just wish things would get back to normal here. I am usually good about handling bad days, but this is like a string of them. School is something I am pretty sure will blow over, but I can't help but want Dad to be home.

The only thing that makes it all better is when Mom says "Marvin, one day you'll work yourself to death. And then what will we do? Maybe it's time for that vacation you've been wanting to take."

I am hoping for that vacation. Dad says he'll take it at the end of this month, when he needs it. 


	6. Entry 6

September 3, 1998

You know I have to say I'm surprised. The store did almost no business today. I just sat there watching T.V. almost all day.

There was one guy who came in, tall dude with a red beard. He spoke with a deep voice, yet he seemed gentle in his ways. He was hovering over the new Colt .45 caliber we got in. It was a German import, a real beaut. He just stirred through the store, looking at a few things, but still coming back to the Colt.

Finally he decided to ask how much it was and I told him, and it brought a smile to his face.

"Only seventy-five? Wow, that's a damn steal compared to how much of a classic this thing is!"

He was real happy about it. I remember his words so clearly. He picked up the gun and just casually walked out, after buying a few cases of ammo for the thing.

Which reminds me, I need to restock that part of the store.

Anyway, things are seeming to get back to normal. John decided he would work at the store for the last week this month, which is good because I need some time off. Rusty and I are supposed to go hunting this month. We're leaving on the twenty-eighth to go out to some woods on the edge of the city. There's a big campground out there that is supposed to be home to some beautiful deer.

Lord knows I been hankerin for some deer jerky.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention what I saw on the news tonight. Apparently there's some confusion at the police department here in town. A couple of the officers were interviewed on the Channel 6 News talking about how the new procedures were taking place.

The Chief of police hasn't been seen in about a week now. He was supposed to give a press conference on the opening of the new courtyard in Raccoon. There is some new statue in the courtyard that is automated. It gives a speech when you press the button on the front of it. I think it is ran by one of those car batteries, but I'm not sure.

The press conference got shoved back because he was nowhere to be found, but they unveiled the new courtyard anyway. It's over past Grill 13 by the newspaper building.

I think I might check it out this weekend.

All I'm sayin is it's weird. The chief not bein able to be found? What kinda police department can be run without its chief? The officers were talking about how they were remodeling the station too. Apparently there were a bunch of paintings and things up on the second floor that were going to be put out in the main foyer.

Good for them, I suppose.

I just hope that this all clears up soon. I don't wanna have to worry what I'm comin back to when I go out huntin with my son. 


	7. Entry 7

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, especially to ~Divine Arion~. I am trying to update often, but I might not be able to in the next few days. So I'll leave you with a good one. Hope you enjoy.

September 15, 1998

This is my town. Mine alone. No one will take it away from me. Not even those Umbrella scum. After all, this is their mess. They let this monstrosity loose in my town. Now it's all going to hell, and I'm gonna get sucked in with it.

I suppose there's nothing left to do but play. Hunt. I'll go down, but I swear I am gonna have my fun before I do. I'll take any who's left in this place, just like those two rookie punks here in the precinct. It was such a fun time too. They just kept running. But I knew, I would hunt them down like the dogs they were. I could smell their fear. It was all I could do to suppress my animal instincts, right up to the point where I pulled the trigger.

Ah, yes. They will make nice trophies for my wall indeed.

Just like that secretary who moved the statues in the hall... Stupid whore. Doesn't she know what's good for her? Lucky for her I guess. She got out before I could set the traps for her. Too bad, it would have been fun hearing her scream.

And it seems that even through all this, things are still turning in my favor. The Mayor, Mr. Michael Warren himself, has entrusted me with watching after his precious daughter. Oh how it makes me feel to know she is so close, and the mayor so stupid.

I think I will lighten up a bit and have some fun first. I'll reminisce on the memories of poor, sweet Angela. Her soft, blonde hair, her delicate features, her seductive curves. All enough to make a man drool. I will admit that she is a sweet flower, and Uncle Brian has a thirst for her.

I'll gain her trust a bit, letting her know I will take care of her, right up to the point where I see the fear in here eyes while the barrel is in her mouth, caressed by those soft, pouting lips.

Almost makes me jealous that it's the barrel of my gun, and not something else.

But, no matter.

All that matters to me is that I have my money, and I have my game. It's all that has ever brought me pleasure.

Ever since Margaret died I've never felt the same. There's this emptyness inside that just won't go away. I feel so alone sometimes, just like there's a black hole somewhere in me that won't stop growing. And none of Umbrella's money will ever fill it.

William, that bastard. Who does he think he is, anyways? He acts like he runs the show. Arrogant little shit. Does he not know that this is MY town? This is MY work?

Maybe I'll have to set a game with him as well. Yes, make him feel like he's the mouse in all this. That would surely make matters in my favor.

For five years I have been putting up with this Umbrella shit. Keeping me quiet while they use their research under my ass like some kind of monkey. Now they've let the whole thing go to hell and they're dragging me with it!

Sometimes I feel sorry for this place. For so long it was my passion, to uphold justice and keep the scum locked away. But everyone's got their demons I suppose. After all, I should be locked up in here after what happened back in college...

Stupid whores...

No matter, this whole precinct is going to hell in a hand basket and I am going to have my fun while I still can. All of these 'officers' will have the time of their lives.

This is still my city. If it weren't for me this place would he just another shithole on this lowly planet. Umbrella may have their fun, but this time they made a mistake. They're going down with it all!

I'm not letting anyone leave my town! Everyone's gonna die! 


	8. Entry 8

I know I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of things have gotten in the way. Here is my latest entry in the story, and I hope you enjoy! As always, R&R! Thanks!

September 17, 1998

After all these long shifts, I better be called a hero. I might as well move my clothes and shit in here too. It seems like all I do anymore is get called into this God forsaken place. This is day three and I am running on no sleep.

How long has it been now? A week? Ever since those stories on T.V. people have been going nuts. The E.R. is overrun almost every night. People with gunshot wounds, others have been attacked, and some are even missing limbs. I've been on call all week. I think it's odd, though, because I havent left the hospital at all.

I've taken it upon myself to document as much as I can from the patients here. Some of them stroll in right off the street bleeding and almost...shambling through the electronic doors. Some have gaping bit wounds in their necks, abdomen, and forearms while others have broken limbs and even parts of skin falling off the bone. Okay, maybe I am eggagerating, but it all sounds like something out of some cheap horror film.

I've stayed up all night trying to figure this out, but I can't get any ideas on what it could be... The blood from the wound almost instantly coagulates... The patients seem to drift into a state of unconsiousness where they reside for days on end, and the skin becomes pale and very...gelatinous-like. Some patients actually have their flesh falling off, and there is no other way to put it.

In some cases the patient remains unconsious and attempts to sleepwalk. There is no speech, no anything other than just sense of motor skills. The eyes become black and in some cases a milky grey color. The patients with broken bones show no sign of recovering in the decaying limb. They have a slowed heart rate, and an almost unreal temperature. The skin is ice cold and its so malleable the only thing I can compare it to is clay or jello. I have wracked my brain to try and decipher what this could be and I cannot get any ideas... Other than something out of a comic book... But who am I kidding? There HAS to be a logical explanation for this.

I don't know what I am thinking... I have been so stressed out lately I haven't done anything else but lie on the couch here in my office thinking about what is happening around here. To be honest, I don't know what we're going to do. The beds are full, many are just stuck in waiting rooms, and others are just wandering around outside. I'm beginning to think this is some sick nightmare, but when I open my eyes it's always the same day after day.

I need to go home. I need to take a shower. I need to get the fuck out of here. Is this what I went to medschool all those years for? Some fucking "out of the movie" epedemic?

What am I thinking? There are lives at stake here! These people need me!

After all, what if something like that happened to me?


	9. Entry 9

Seriously, it's been a while, but I'm back! A lot has happened since I last updated. I moved, and practically had to get my life started all over again, but I am back on a normal schedule (for the most part) and I am going to try and update as much as I can! Thanks for all your support and as always, R&R! :P

[Entry taken from a notebook found in a cabin nearby Raccoon City near the base of the Arklay Mountains]

September 24th, 1998

Found another one of them hikin people today. They was all tore up, look like a bear done got to 'em. But I aint stupid. I knows what got to 'em. It's them damn cult people. I seen more of them damn wolfs or what have ya in the woods. Lookin all like they aint got no skin. I shot three of 'em dead as dirt already this week.

Everybody been tellin me to go into the city. Like I said, I aint stupid. I am gonna stay safe right here in this damn cabin with my shotgun and my dog. Before we all know it the city'll be crawlin with them damn monsters. The police aint here, they aint gonna do nothin about this. These people are dead up here in the mountains and aint nobody gonna find 'em. Thats why I am here. God put me here to send these people on.

So far I done found four of them hikin people here. On the news they says theres only been five total, and that aint right. They don't know bout me, and my work. You see I take those hikers and put 'em out back in my pit. I says a prayer for 'em and then I let the fires burn the demons out of 'em.

Cause when they are dead like that, they aint really dead. I tells you. Once them hounds get to 'em theys as good as gone. I had one of 'em already get back up on me when I tried to get 'em back here to the cabin. I thought this young girl was still alive. She was moanin somethin awful in pain, but when I done tried to lift her up she came out right after me tryin to bite my face clean off. If it weren't for that dog of mine, Duke, I'd be meat right now. He got right up on her and gave her the chewin of a lifetime. I aint never taught Ole Duke to do that to nobody. Specially not to no human bein. Duke musta known that the lady wernt no human no more. He musta smelled the demon in her. That damn dog done saved my life.

Come to think of it, I aint even seen him for almost a day now. I hope he's alri...

[The rest of the page has been torn and is illegible. The only other piece of the entry was lying on the floor next to the book.]

..hot him straight dead with the same damn gun we hunt with. Some would say that theres ironic. It's a nightmare. All I can think about is the sight of his head explodin from the buckshot I put in him. I'm sorry, boy, but I had no other choice. He was mad. He wasnt Ole Duke no more. The demons done went and got to him.

I dont suppose theres much left for me either. I cant really get nowhere with only one good leg. Ole Duke took the other one with him. Tell you, that dog still got a grip on him, even when the demons in him. There's only one way outta this, Lord, and thats the same way Duke went. Its the same way everybody in this towns gonna go. I did what you put me here to do. Wait for me at the gates. Take care of Duke, and tell him Im comin. 


	10. Entry 10

[A journal was found in the belongings of a hiker who was found with another in the Arklay mountains near the Circular River.]

September 20, 1998

I don't care what anyone has to say, I'm going. I have to get out of here for a while. It will be nice to breathe some fresh air for once. Everyone at the office is freaking out, all because of the news. All these animal attack reports are scaring the shit out of everyone across the city.

Racoon is a small city compared to places like Vegas, or L.A., so word travels fast. Everyone is on some kind of lockdown. Well I say this, it's natural. Animals kill people in the wild, that's what they do. When you go out you have to be protected. This won't stop me from going out there. I was born to be wild baby!

September 22, 1998

Well I got everything packed up and ready to go for tomorrow morning. I can't wait to get out of here. We're leaving on Wednesday morning, and coming back Friday morning. I can't wait to get out in the mountains and breathe that fresh air!

There were more attacks on the news this morning and I think Amy is getting scared. She says she is thinking about not going. She better! We're in this together, marriage says so! Besides, she knows I will protect her from the "big bad monsties"!

I treid to convince her that we would be up and away from the wolves, and bears or whatever is out there. She calmed down. Finally, I can't wait!

September 23, 1998

It's cold as shit out here. Who would have thought it would be this damn cold in September? There's fog everywhere. We had to park the car at the mountain base camp and pretty much hoof it up here. But it's alright because it gives us more outdoor time!

We got the tent and everything set up fine. The firewood we have should last us until tomorrow morning, so we can have one big morning fire before we head out. We're gonna roast marshmallows tonight and..

[The note trails off and then starts back up.]

..Holy shit. We just saw one of those weird wolf-dog-things. Amy was screaming and I ran out to see what was going on. It came running up close to the camp, but I scared it off with the rifle. Amy thinks we should pack up and leave, but I told her it would take all night and we would be having to hike down in the night, which scared her even more. I convinced her that we would stay through the night with the fire burning and first thing in the morning we would head back to the car.

That creature, whatever it was, looked half dead.. Maybe it got into a fight with another dog-thing? It had part of its cheeks falling off like something gnawed on its face and then was pushed off. I am almost certain it got into a fight, but that wouldn't explain its white, blank stare..

September 24, 1998

I don't know how we made it till morning. I guess I'm writing this in case we're found. A pack of those fucking monsters came up on the camp last night and attacked us! They fucking came out of nowhere. I woke up hearing Amy scream...

[This portion of the note is illegible and water-stained.]

...ook her..throat ou.. I can...lieve this. She die....ght in my fucking arms. This is all my faul... I should...ever told her to..ome with me.

I'll never make it back. Bastards took a bite right out of my leg. I can't even stand up. I managed to take them all out with the rifle, but I have maybe three shots left. I can't move and I can't make it to town. I shot off the rescue flare hours ago. All I can do is sit here with her in my lap. Shit, who am I kidding? I shouldn't even be here! It should be me instead of her! Maybe I will just do myself a favor. Just like I should have done for her..

[Next page, with no date.]

Itchy. Still no one come. Cant move. Leg hurt so tear it off. No more hurt. Wait for people. Everything black. Just sleep.

[Next page, with no date.]

..iss every.  
..iss Amy.  
Don here no mor.  
..itchy.  
..ungry so much.  
..hungry miss amy.  
..hungry hungry.  
..amy taste good.  
...no mor..ngry.  
..miss amy... 


	11. Entry 11

(I know it has been an extremely long time, but there have been a lot of goings on, and life happening. I am going to try and continue this, and eventually wrap this up soon. As always, R&R. Every word is appreciated!)

September 24, 1998

It's been three days now. I locked all the doors and windows. The only connection to the outside is this television. Nothing but news reports on every other channel about what's been going on outside. People are missing, the hospitals are all full of people who are unexplainably "sick", and the police are nowhere to be found.

All of the people on the news keep calling these unexplained acts of cannibalism a possible "cult" threat. They are even talking about putting the whole city on lockdown. Businesses have started to close, and most people have already slipped out of town. Barricades are beginning to pop up all over town. Ennerdale Street and Good Street have completely been cut off going in and out of the city. The schools have stopped having classes to keep the children at home.

The streets are completely vacant. It's almost like Raccoon has turned into a ghost town. The only sign of life outside is the City Tram that runs night and day like clockwork.

I would hate to be the guy who has that job.

I remember back when I was a kid, I would use to have these dreams where I woke up and I was the only one in my town. I could go anywhere I wanted and I could do anything I pleased.

It's almost like my dreams, only this is turning into a nightmare.

At night when the city is supposed to be silent, you can hear something stirring. It's like the city is moaning, screaming at night. Everyone is too scared to go outside. People are being abducted, others found attacked by the side of the road, and some just disappearing into thin air.

I haven't heard from any of my friends or family for days. Maybe it's best that way..

When I think about it, this seems like one big joke. It feels like all I need to do is close my eyes real tight and then when I open them everything will go back to normal.

But when I try that, all I hear are the stragglers in the city crying. All I can think about are the news reports about the little children missing, parents looking for their babies, family members disappearing.

I don't think I want to keep this television on anymore. I don't think I want to see this anymore. I don't know if they are all right or not. I don't know if this is all one big cult joke or not.

All I can say is, this city has gone to hell.

And everyone here is going with it.


	12. Entry 12

(Again with another "I know it's been a while" note. I've been working a lot, moved, and have been giving a lot of time to my son and family. I apologize to those who have been waiting for another entry, and I hope this one helps get everything back on track. I promise to keep writing as I can, and eventually I'll wrap this little collection up. Then I plan to start another! I appreciate and am thankful for your support!)

September 25, 1998

In most of those action flicks you see in theaters, this is the point where the main character would say, "The shit has finally hit the fan." Now you can't even leave the city. The military has come in and set up barricades on all roads leading in and out of Raccoon. Any hope of escaping this hell hole has sunk along with my will to get up in the morning. Or it could be night - it's always so damn dark here I can never tell what time it is.

For the past week I've done nothing but lay here on the couch with the news on. The shit that comes on lately is nothing but the stuff you'd hear in horror stories. People are disappearing, the hospital's overrun with what they're calling "the infected," and now the whole city's on a fuckin' quarantine. Some people are looting in the city, while others have become overnight hermits like me.

At what I assume is during the night, creepy sounds can be heard coming from everywhere. Honestly, every hour that I lay here I expect my front door and windows to bust in, teeming with criminals or demons - whichever finds me first. I don't know.. Maybe I deserve it? Maybe this is some kind of punishment that God's sent down on this forsaken city? That's what mom would say anyway.

Ever since this shit started I've been writing in this book. I've never done this sort of thing before. Since I don't go out, and there's no social interaction, I guess this is the best way to get my thoughts out of my head.

When it comes down to it, I know I'm not making it out of here. No one will. Even if I managed to get packed and make it to the rim of the city, I'll be shot if I try to leave past the blocks. The military would see me as a threat. And I'm just like my dad - I'm stubborn. I won't go down without fighting, and if they press me I'd give it all I've got.

Yeah, that'd get me killed. But hey, maybe that's a better way out?

News reports talking about people being mangled... Eaten..

This shit really is a nightmare.

I'm running low on food. Since I can't leave my apartment I'm not going to work. That means my bills will come due, because you know as well as I do that even with crazy shit like this happening all around the city the electric company will still turn your lights off if you don't battle some insane misfits in public to make a bill payment.

I guess it's funny, that I'm worrying about bills at a time like this. But hell, what else am I gonna think about? I'm not gonna sit here and rock back and forth muttering to myself and go crazy too.

No, my time will come eventually. Someday they'll find me laying right here on this couch. That is, if the city is still standing then. Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion, but this shit isn't something you can just wake up from. Not this time.

No, we've stumbled into something we can't control. The hospitals aren't safe, the police are nowhere to be seen, and the military are stopping people from going anywhere that's considered safe.

This is all we have now. This is our hell. And I'm just going to lay here and wait. 


End file.
